


Wanna Grab Some Lunch?

by melon_mango



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, M/M, Texting, ereri, intepret this as you will, sorry about the weird format, texts, the "--" is Levi speaking, the "--> " is Eren speaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melon_mango/pseuds/melon_mango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slice of Levi and Eren's life in text format.  I'll just give you a warning beforehand, this is really sad stuff.  Well, at least to me.  I showed it to a friend and she nearly cried.  So yeah...I'm sorry in advance.<br/>So the "--" is Levi texting to Eren and the "-->" is Eren responding back to Levi.  The times are kind of important if you want a better feel of the story.  Interpret what happens as you will, I'd love to hear your comments about what you think happened?  I needed to get this off my chest. Each long dashed line indicates that at least a day has passed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Grab Some Lunch?

2pm  
\--Hey Eren, it’s 2pm, wake up already!  
\--> Leave me alone, Levi! I drank too much last night  
\--Does this face look like I care? -_-  
\--> Levi….you never look like you care.  
\--That’s harsh, you know I do. Now get your ass out of bed and meet me in front of your building at 3:30  
\--> Why?  
\--A surprise…  
\--> ……

3:30pm  
\--Oi, I’m outside, where the fuck are you?  
\--> I can’t find the matching sock!  
\--You’re kidding me right?  
\--> No! I have a green one and a blue one!  
\--Get your ass out here right now or so help me God I will drag you out in your underwear  
\--> …..okok I’m coming out. Just gonna wear long jeans then.

8:30pm  
\--> Thanks for today…  
\--Don’t mention it  
\--> How did you get reservations?  
\--I know the manager. We went to the same business school together  
\--> You mean Captain America?  
\--??? Oh yeah…him. Erwin’s a pain in the ass but he’s a decent guy  
\--> Haha. I think that’s the nicest compliment you’ve ever paid anyone.  
\--> …… But thanks…really. I appreciated it.  
\--No problem. Someone’s gotta remember our anniversary  
\--> Hey! I told you I got hammered last night! >.>  
\--Again, does this face look like I care? -_-  
\--> …Good night, Levi.  
\--Tch, Good night, brat.  
___________________________________________________  
10am  
\--You better not be taking a shit  
\--> what’s it to you when I need to use the bathroom?!  
\--Do you know what time it is?  
\--> Yeah…

10:20am  
\--> Oh shit! Oh shit oh shit!  
\--I take it you finally realized. Took you long enough. Who the hell takes a 20 min shit anyway?  
\--> None of your business?  
\-- …..hey Eren, I hope you weren’t—  
\--> Shut up! I have no idea what you’re talking about  
\--Eren, there’s really only one reason why a man would stay over 20 minutes in the bathroom…  
\--> Why do you care?! >//// I know you don’t have to tell me!

9pm  
\--Did you get back home safely?  
\--> Yeah, I’m on my way now.  
\--You should’ve taken me up on my offer for a ride.  
\--> Don’t worry! I’m a big boy, I can take the bus. ^^  
\--Mmhmm . . . Eren read between the lines. Please.  
\--> Huh?  
\-- . . . . . . . . . .  
\--> O-oohh! >//// Why didn’t you just ask me?!  
\--And say what? Oh hey Mikasa, I’ll just be taking your bro home to fuck his brain outs tonight is that ok? -_-  
\--> Well, you could’ve like hinted more at it or something.  
\--Eren you and I both know that unless I hang a sign over my face, you don’t get hints…  
\--> >_ Yeah, don’t worry.  
\--Besides, you relieved yourself earlier this morning didn’t you?  
\--> LEVII!!!!  
___________________________________________________________  
3:20pm  
\--Eren, what the fuck?  
\--> What?  
\--You know what, now what the fuck is going on?  
\--> Wait, Levi, I have no idea what you’re talking about.  
\--Where the fuck were you yesterday?!  
-> Getting my hair cut? Why, did I miss something important?  
\--Use your brain, you idiot.  
\--> ……..

3:40pm  
\--> OHMYGOD LEVI I’M SO SORRY!  
\--You think that’s gonna help? You really think saying sorry will help?  
\--> No, but I really am. I totally spaced.  
\--You’ve been spacing more and more lately Eren. Do you even give a fuck about me anymore?  
\--> Hey, what the fuck Levi you sound like a teenage girl.  
\-- And what the fuck is wrong with that?!  
\-- I’m the one who remembers everything we do together while you go out and get piss-ass drunk and don’t even try to remember a damn thing. This has been going on for years Eren! I thought you’d get better but no!  
\-- Hell, I think you’ve gone right back to your old habits.  
\--> LEVI! What the fuck?! How the hell can you accuse me of that? I might be forgetful but I try my damnest to remember shit!  
\--No you don’t. You got that, you little shit? You don’t give a rat’s ass about anything about our relationship. I have every right to accuse you of being the dick you used to be back then. I call you up last night and what do I hear? Some woman answering the damn phone and hanging up on me? Don’t shit me, Eren. I know you’ve been going around again. Why else have you been getting up later and later during the day? Drinking with your friends will only get you so far, you fucker.

5:00pm  
\--You know what? Fuck you. I’m gonna erase your number and I don’t want you talking to me for a while you got that?  
\--> Wait, Levi—  
\--If you don’t give shit enough this shouldn’t be that hard for you huh? Go back to your whores, Eren. Fuck off.

 

3am  
\--> Hey Levi. I’m sorry ok? I’m not gonna make excuses for myself. I tried my hardest when we got together and you helped out a lot, but then I guess I couldn’t handle it anymore and went back to what I was doing. Honest, I only just started doing it again when you found out. I don’t think that’s going to help, but because of you I stopped. I know saying I’m sorry won’t cut it, but I really am. Please don’t let this be the end, Levi. I know you told me not to contact you but even if you choose to ignore this message for a while I still wanted to tell you.  
\-->When you’re feeling up to it please call me back. You remember my number right?  
\--> Please call me back, Levi. Even if I don’t have all of your trust anymore I still want to be friends. And then I’ll fight as much as I have to for you to trust me again.  
____________________________________________________________  
2pm  
\--> Hey Levi. It’s been like a week and you haven’t called me back. I’m doing ok. I’ve been drinking more but that’s normal. I’ll get it under control soon, don’t worry.  
\--> Have you been eating well?  
___________________________________________________________  
9pm  
\--> It’s been over a month, Levi. I’m really starting to miss you.  
\--> Please contact me  
___________________________________________________________  
11pm  
\--> I realized how empty I am without you. I know that sounds cliché but I’m even missing your shit jokes haha. Please talk to me again Levi  
\--> My parents are asking how I’ve been. I haven’t been talking to them but they’re being nice about it. Mikasa is trying to get me to go out but I’m so tired.  
__________________________________________________________  
12pm  
\--> I’ll say this as many times as I have to: It was all my fault, Levi. I’m so sorry. Please take me back  
__________________________________________________________  
2am  
\--> Levi…I love you. Don’t ever forget that.  
_________________________________________________________  
5pm  
\--Hey, I got your messages. I’ve been reading each one, I haven’t been ignoring you, don’t worry. I forgive you, ok brat? I know you’ve been doing your best to behave so I forgive you. Just try to restrain yourself next time.

7pm  
\--I don’t think I’ve ever told you this, but I was really proud of you when you said you’ll try to change. I was even prouder when you actually did for a while. I know I shouldn’t have lost my head like that. It’s not something we can change overnight.  
\--I still love you Eren. I never did stop loving you.  
_________________________________________________________  
11:20am  
\--Oi, shitty brat, you awake? I was thinking of heading out for lunch wanna come?

11:30am  
\--Hmm…guess you’re still sleeping. Sorry, brat.

12:20am  
\--Hey! You gotta wake up now, y’know!  
________________________________________________________  
11:00am  
\--Hey Eren, you wanna get some lunch? I heard a new place is opening up down the street.  
\--Ah, sorry , I must be bothering you again. You always slept in way too late…stupid brat.  
\--I’ll text later

12:00am  
\--Eren, you up now?  
\--I’m getting hungry wanna go eat?  
\--No?  
\--Okay.  
_________________________________________________________  
10:00am  
\--You wanna get some breakfast?  
\--Or just hang out?  
\--We haven’t done that in a long time.  
\--Ok, I’ll admit it, I’m a little lonely brat. I want to see your smile again. Now I know how you felt when I didn’t answer you….damn this is shitty.  
\--Aah, I’m probably bothering you again. Sorry, I’ll text later.

1:42 pm  
\--Eren?  
\--People are asking me how I’ve been doing. How have you been doing Eren?  
\--Haha, they’re saying I’m being strong Eren.  
\--I wish you were here…I’d be stronger. You know that right?  
\--I’m waiting for you to come back, remember that ok?  
\--I can’t wait until you’re back by my side.  
\--I don’t know what to do?

3:50pm  
\--Hey Eren?  
\--You wanna grab some lunch?

[1 year later]

2pm  
\--Hey Eren, it’s our anniversary today.  
\-- . . . . Happy Anniversary Eren.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks You for Reading! If you want, please comment below. Kudos are very very appreciated!


End file.
